Hyuga Tetsuo
'Character First Name:' Tetsuo 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' JusticeAndPunishment 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 14/11/188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'8" 'Weight:' 87 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Since Tetsuo was born to the Hyuga clan’s second branch and his father having died during the Great War, he stuck by the side of his brother Yazuka and endured the burden of being looked down on by the members of the clan’s main branch. Being the second son, he was deemed as a runt by some of children of the main branch and even the other classmates at the shinobi academy, often resulting in hiding to secret places to vent out his pain. Despite the psychological abuse he had put up with, Tetsuo is very generous to all people in his family as well as the citizens of the Amegakure. His intention is to give respect and therefore earn it in, making him a selfless and loyal individual. He can be a cheerful child in some aspects but when a time comes where he does not agree to something and someone forces it, he can quickly set off his own anger. Apart from that, he sought out meditation to have his anger at bay and allow himself to remain under self-control. 'Behaviour:' He is normally compassionate and caring, in an addition to being gentle to those he trusts, but he can be unstable with bouts of anger when harassed or intimidated and being upset over situations he feels he has failed something or someone has let him down that he is close with. He holds distrust to the main branch members of his family and he generally is helpful to the other Genins unless if they throw their attitudes at him. Also, he holds a strong bond with his older brother, Yazuka, who he looks up to as a mentor and a guide. 'Nindo: (optional)' "You wanna mess with me?! Come on! Mess with me. I dare you!" "You wanna play around?! Bring it on! I'll take you down!" "Is that the best you can do a son of the Hyuga clan?" "I don't want to fight you. If you refuse to stop, then you leave me no choice." "I don't want to be strong under one thing and be weak in another. I wish to seek total balance in mind, body and spirit. Only then can I feel centered within myself. I swear from this day that I will train every day to strengthen every aspect of myself in the honor of my family and my clan, and defend my villiage from all evil until there is no evil but peace and harmony!" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Parents: Hyuga Samato and Hyuga Kora '' ''Siblings: Hyuga Yazuka (older brother) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Stamina Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Indigo 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): x 6 = 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): x 6 = 9 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): x 2 = 6 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): x 2 = 8 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): x 2 = 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 39 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' EARLY LIFE Tetsuo was born in 188 A.N. to the Hyuga Clan, which was one of the most Noble Clans in Konohagakure before its destruction, known for their kekkei genkai and taijutsu. Tetsuo was a timid and shy child, but still gentle and kind. Having been born without crying but expressing upmost curiosity, he was often quite happy with his older brother Yazuka as he established an unbreakable bond with him and looked up to him like a mentor and a guide. He never had met his father as he was still inside of his mother’s womb at the time of the Great War. He overheard one night, while he was supposed to be sleeping, of how his father was killed in that same war which dissolved the Konohagakure. This shocked him that night, resulting in the fear of death itself. He also had learned of the clan split in two, the main branch antagonizing the second branch. Even though he learned this, he struggled hard to become a fair equal in his journey to one day become a trained student in the ninja arts. By the time he turned 8, he joined with Yazuka at the Amegakure Shinobi Academy. He would study with Yazuka, despite receiving lower scores by only margins, as he wanted to be as good as Yazuka because of his natural skill. Because of his younger age, he was the target of severe bullying and forced himself every day after classes to hide away and shed his tears. Over the next two years, Tetsuo continued to study and train with Yazuka to hopefully one day join up in the same team as him. However, despite all his efforts, he never got around to joining with Team 1. This letdown hardened Tetsuo as he saw it as a disappointment onto himself and that their mother, a former Kunoichi, was now training Yazuka to learn his family’s jutsus. As a result, he even became interested in the art of invisibility where a ninja would use the shadows and stealth to overcome any opponents as well as non-lethal combat. He decided to combat his anger and therefore learned meditation to harbor it and his fear of being left behind, and to also unlock a new plane of consciousness by which Tetsuo can harbor abilities that would allow him to be on par with Yazkua. He soon learned that he had an affinity to nature and all wildlife as he once nursed an injured bird back to health while also tending to its nest which the eggs hatched on the day the bird’s wing healed completely. To this day, Tetsuo seeks to be an equal to his older brother and to be his right hand when the clan seeks new leadership. 'Roleplaying Library:' 2 April 2014 - A Spar Between A Mute And A Hyuga 'Approved by:' Kagato